


Damned and Divine #1 - Dance with the Devil

by ADPsy



Series: Damned and Divine [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kinda. Some plot is lurking under the surface, No Refractory Period, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: Viper develops a fascination with the 'God Twins', Troy in particular, and discovers a new and dangerous game to occupy her free time.When Troy takes the bait, she intends to give the 'God-King' a night he won't forget.(Since this was written before the game's release, I'm gonna give this a cautious 'Spoiler-free' tag for now; it's just smut for smut's sake)





	Damned and Divine #1 - Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely written from a self-indulgent, 'I love Troy and wanted to write smut about him' perspective. I'm a simple creature, what can I say ;3.
> 
> I was super inspired by uglyNicc's awesome fic, God Tier (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298334) and make mention of it in this fic.
> 
> This is written a little more crudely and darker than other smut I've worked on in the past, but it fits with the theme I was going for, I think - power struggles because my OC is an over-confident turd; it was fun playing around with the devil, god, etc symbolism, too. 
> 
> Artwork exists of this fic: non-censored stuff can be found on @afterdarkpsy on twitter, and stuff I can censor without it looking weird will appear on my SFW accounts on both twitter and tumblr (my main handle can be found on my AD account. I'm gonna refrain from posting it here to keep the Google from linking my AO3 to my SFW handle haha).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Depending what the game reveals, I may or may not revisit this one down the road, and possibly add more to the 'series'.

"Who are you to defy a God?"

"The Devil."

\--

The local mechanic had been playfully terrorizing the Children of the Vault for weeks, now, and it had finally paid off. Viper was granted a brief meeting with Gods, if only to have that exchange of words, and vanish before a hoard of cultists could gang up on her.

Troy found the interaction thoroughly irritating at first, but then irritation turned to fascination; he fantasized about capturing the snake, and punishing her for her defiance towards the God Twins.

_Make an example out of disobedience_, he thought to himself. Hell, she might even make a great play thing once she was properly brain-washed; however, when he caught his mind drifting to these self-indulgent thoughts, he became irritated all over again.

The snake had her coils wrapped around his mind and wasn't letting go.

\--

It was a couple of days later when he received a message on his ECHO Device; a large donation had been received through the Children of the Vault tier system. It was the exact amount needed to access some V.I.P perks offered, but that particular tier had been full for months now. Troy played the message signed only by 'TheDevilYouKnow'.

"That dollar amount ain't no mistake. Care to make an exception for a heretic? I promise I'll make it worth your while if ya invite the Devil over for a play date. You're free to visit my little corner of hell, too."  
There was no mistaking whose voice it was, even if the username wasn't a dead give away already.

"You cunning little snake," he murmured to himself. After a few moments of contemplating the offer, he decided to reply.

\--

The money she parted with was a pricey piece of bait; however, things were going according to plan when the bigger fish bit the line. Though she wasn't expecting a reply so soon, there was no denying her desire to play with the God Twins, particularly the 'King' himself.

Viper was a mix of surprise and thrilled when Troy agreed to her proposal. In the back of her mind, she did have to ask herself if it was really a good idea to mess around with Troy, and by proxy, his sister. Her thoughts became too preoccupied with recording a reply, and the self-posed question was ignored; she knew she was playing a dangerous game...

A few days later, a parcel was left outside of her den. There was a list of conditions to follow before Troy agreed to have her over for a play date, and the parcel signified her acceptance. She tore it open and took note of the keycard within, and an address and a time on a piece of paper. Viper secured the items into a zippered pocket on her leather jacket and smiled to herself. It was time to prepare for their 'date', and to live up to her promise of making this encounter worthwhile... for the both of them.

\--

She stood in front of a storage warehouse. Viper double-checked the main address before confirming this was the place she was supposed to go to. After a few minutes of searching, she located the locker matching the number on the paper, and focused her right eye on it. The bright green, serpentine eye was modified, allowing her to see thermal images at will. From what she could tell, the only heat signature within the locker was something large plugged into power.

"What kinda game are ya playing, Troy," she murmured to herself, swiping the card through the lock to release the door latch.

Inside the small room was a teleporter - the source of the heat she could see - and nothing else if you didn't count the cable that had been routed into the locker. Viper stepped forward and tapped the card on the darkened control panel. The teleporter instantly lit up, shedding light over the small space.

"How far do I extend my trust, Calypso? Because this reeks like a trap," she studied the panel, but the location it was programmed to take her to only stated 'classified'. The redhead carefully studied the teleporter while she took hold of her mechanical tail, twisting the end once.

"Ah well. If you're gonna trap me, I hope you're immune to a dose of neuro-venom," she murmured to herself, grinning wickedly. Viper wrapped her long tail around her waist, and stepped onto the teleporter pad, disappearing after a short countdown ended.

For a brief moment, she felt weightless, like she was flying, but soon enough there was solid ground beneath her boots once again. She stepped off the teleporter pad, and took note of a couple doors nearby, and a narrow hallway leading to a larger room; she wanted to say it was a studio, but from where she stood, she could see a large bed centered within it. White linen covered the bed in neat presentation - at least she thought the linens were white. The room was illuminated with colored strip lights, and neon that reflected off the lightly colored surface, drawing attention away from the dark steel, exposed pipes, and exhaust fans; there were no windows from what she could tell. Graffiti decorated the walls, some of it glowing in the blue lights. Viper made her way further down the hall, taking note of desks, and multiple monitors that further lit up the room on one side; the other side was home to a lounge chair, a coffee table, and a couple comfortable-looking chairs. On one hand, it looked like a personal sanctuary set up for streaming or editing. On the other, it looked like a sex den you might see in a porno. She sniffed, half expecting to smell evidence of the latter, but the only noteworthy thing she could pick up was the light scent of freshly laundered sheets.

Troy stepped into view before she could fully enter the room, red markings glowing in contrast to the purples, greens, and blues from the lights. As tall as Viper was, he was only a couple inches shy of being half a foot taller. She paused to regard him. Troy definitely knew how to ooze intimidation from his stance, but so did she. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward with confidence, tugging her bandana down to reveal her scarred face.

"Didn't know what to expect, but can't say I ain't surprised," she uttered in greeting, nodding towards the room. "All you're missing is signs saying welcome to the church of Troy Calyp-"

Troy stopped in her tracks, grabbing her by the chin with his metal hand. Viper's lips were forced into an unflattering pucker, and she finished her sentence with a raspberry. She regarding him with a look of annoyance that concealed her alarm at being wordlessly grabbed; excitement also started to twist around in her stomach. The man squeezed her jaw hard enough to force her mouth open, exposing her silver fangs. A metal finger forced her lip up to regard the set-up she had, pressing against a fang to see just how her venomous bite worked. She wrapped her hands around his cold wrist, protesting his intrusion and spitting at the taste left in her mouth once he removed his finger.

"I really hope ya washed that finger before ya went and mouth-fucked me with it," she grumbled while he turned her head from one side to the other, making sure there was no venom vials loaded into the injectors behind her ears.

"Oops, sorry. I think I might have been scratching my balls before you walked in," he smiled smugly before patting her cheek with his human hand. "I've gotta say, I didn't expect you to de-fang yourself so obediently. Good girl. There's still hope for the Devil after all," he released her jaw, and she rubbed it, huffing. "Now, as soon as you take the sting outta your tail, we can discuss... business matters."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled as her tail came up between them. She twisted the cap off the vial chamber and carefully unhooked the needle mechanism. It was held between her lips temporarily, much to Troy's alarm, while she clamped off the tube it was attached to.

"Geeze, don't poison yourself first. I spent a lot of time getting everything ready for tonight."

"Don't worry about me, God-King," her tone was playfully venomous when she uttered that title. "You're the one who needs to be careful about accidental pricks," the needle remained caught between her teeth while she replied.

She was thankful for his choice of mood lighting; it obscured the details of her tail tip's inner workings. He didn't have to know each vial had its own separate injector. It was the ace up her sleeve if all this went to shit. Or maybe it was her trump card. She hadn't decided yet. Viper discreetly twisted her tail when she replaced the cap piece, re-arming it to a different vial before handing him the needle.

"And I expect that to be returned when we're done here. I'll de-fang myself for ya, but not for the other degenerates out there," she gestured a thumb towards the teleporter.

He carefully took the needle from her, and placed it into a drawer for safe keeping, "I'm just covering my own ass. You'll get your fangs back," he shut the drawer and regarded her over the collar of his coat. "I hope you know you're a special case. I don't usually invite your type into my... office."

"Yeah? I mean, technically I kinda invited myself. 'Hey Troy, wanna get together and see what happens when Gods and Devils get to know each other carnally? My place or yours.'"

"Heh," the words amused him. "Well, I've got rules, and guess what; you've broken a few already, one of which you've done so many times already, any other follower of mine would have been kicked out by now."

Viper rolled her eyes, "Look, dude. All ya gotta have are the common sense ones, like no means no. And a safe word. Anything else and you're just being a buzzkill."

"Of course those exist. And the one you really seem to enjoy breaking is the no talking one, and-"

She cut him off, "That's stupid. What's the fun of sinning in silence, eh?"

"It's not.. sinning. It is letting the worthy worship their God," he spread his arms wide as if presenting himself.

She barked out a laugh, "Sorry, Troy, I ain't here to partake in your weird cult shit. Ya got my money because I want to play with Gods, not kiss their feet. This Devil ain't here to worship; this Devil's here to sin, and the only praises I'm gonna be singing tonight is 'fuck me harder, God-King.'"

Viper boldly stepped forward, intent on entering his 'sex den', only to be caught by a cold hand around her throat, and lifted just high enough that she could still reach the ground with the tips of her toes. Her neck fit perfectly in his hand; almost too perfectly. Though her confidence didn't waver, she chose to freeze and study him; it was hard to read if he was pissed off and turned on, or just completely pissed off. His hand squeezed her just enough, and she could feel her pulse quicken... between her legs.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve, you know that?"

"Devils do what they please. Just like Gods," she flicked out her split tongue as if to mock him. "We ain't that different."

"Where are your followers then. You're a known loner, scavenger. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and the God-Tiers will be here. Let's see how long that shit-eating grin of yours stays on your face when you're dealing with them, too." Troy was beginning to have doubts about this 'date'. Part of him wanted to send her away, keep her money, and be done with it; but another part of him knew he wouldn't be free of her coils until this game was concluded.

"Do it. I don't need venom to take out your pets," she hissed.

He bared his teeth at her, and practically threw her back into the hallway. Viper stumbled backwards a few paces, and rubbed her tender neck. She shivered a little as metal fingers left lovely indents in her tattooed skin, and uttered a low, delighted chuckle.

"Keep it up, and we can turn this room into a battleground," he warned. "It's all entertainment to me.

There's still one last agreement to take care of, and we can get this party started. Unless you're only here to further get under my skin."

She gave him a questioning look, "Shoot."

"Strip down. I'm not letting you in here until I know you don't have knives or something stashed anywhere. I know what you like to do for a... hobby," he wrinkled his nose.

"Gods are paranoid," she muttered. It was something he left out in their correspondence, likely as a test. Fortunately, she wasn't stupid enough to hide a weapon under her clothes; that would be hard to conceal in these circumstances.

"Well, I was planning on getting naked at some point.

Also, Troy? Your arm's probably worth a shit-ton to the right buyer. Authentic, Troy Calypso's robo-arm? I bet your followers would cream their jeans to get a hold of that," she laughed. "But that's a lot of people to piss off if I decided I was gonna saw off one of their God's arms, and put it for sale in my shop. Ain't interested."

"Oh, well I feel so much better hearing you say that," he remarked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Viper began to disrobe, starting with her jacket once she discreetly palmed a small bag from one of the pockets. It was passed to Troy, who inspected her pockets before draping it over his chair. She removed her boots next, followed by her pants, and other unnecessary accessories. All that was left was a form-fitting tank top, and her panties. She then revealed what she stole from her pocket: a clear bag containing two red pills. The lighting seemed to make them glow not unlike Troy's markings.

"What's that?" he asked as she popped a red capsule into her mouth. She stuck out her tongue briefly to show him the pill.

"Forbidden Fruit."

No way. The Devil was full of appropriate surprises it seemed. He had heard of the drug, but never had an opportunity to purchase it, let alone try it: it was rare to find. If she was partaking in that, she really wasn't just here to sass him; the Fruit was a dose of Extreme Horny™, and was hard to resist once it was in ones system. He bit his lip. It didn't escape his attention she had two, and only two. Oh, how he wanted to ask for it, but would that appear too needy and unGod-like of him?

She saw desire flash on his face, and held out the clear bag to him in silent temptation. He hesitated, so she tucked it into the waistband of her underwear, freeing her hands to pull off her shirt and toss it at him. He easily caught the garment, but his attention was more focused on the sight of her lithe, muscular form than the clothing he fidgeted with. Muscles rippled under the tattoos of snakes entwined around her body, and her hardened body was only softened by the gentle curve of her small bust, and backside; piercings adorned her nipples to match the multiple ones in her ears. He was particularly entranced by the spinal implant not unlike his own, only hers rested lower, and that serpentine, robo-tail sprouted from it just above her ass. Troy idly draped the shirt over the rest of her clothing, not noticing as it slipped off and fell to the floor.

"Is the God-King pleased?" she asked, approaching with outstretched arms, and a twirl. "Is the God-King going to finally invite this needy soul in?"

"Yes, yes.." he stammered, then cleared his throat. "You're welcome inside."

"So are you," she murmured suggestively as she stepped into the room, letting her tail 'accidentally' brush over his hips as she walked by him.

"Oh, sorry, it has a mind of its own. Anyway," she plucked the clear bag from her waistband, offering it to him, "care for a bite?" There was no shift in her attitude despite being exposed; she still oozed an irritating amount of confidence in his presence. In fact, she appeared to be enjoying his attention more than before; it didn't escape her notice that he was having a hard time keeping his icy blue eyes off her mostly naked form.

"Hell yes," he finally replied.

"Then come get it," she teased, settling herself onto the end of the bed. The pill was extracted from the bag, which she carelessly discarded onto the floor. She stuck out her tongue, wedging the Forbidden Fruit between its split ends.

He quickly realized the game she was playing, and shrugged off his jacket. He moved to set it on the back of the chair with everything else, but it just thudded heavily to the floor. Much like her shirt, he didn't seem to notice or care. Troy loomed over her, and Viper took note of how his coat had made him appear bulkier than he really was. She wasn't complaining, though; she liked them tall, tattooed, and slender. He dipped his head down so that his own tongue could caress hers before he stole that pill for himself; it was quickly maneuvered to rest under his tongue. Thanks to being on her tongue first, the capsule quickly burst, and a pleasantly sweet taste spread in his mouth, followed by an almost medicinal, peppery taste. It was hardly unpleasant. He tilted his head back, wondering just what the drug would feel like coursing through his body. He had heard accounts of the effects, as well as the hard crash when it wore off, but after-effects be damned right now.

Troy eagerly let the contents dissolve in his mouth; it didn't take long for the taste to dissipate, leaving behind a mild spicy feeling. He bent down afterwards, letting his lips properly greet hers this time. Their tongues caressed each other, and he probed for a lingering taste of Forbidden Fruit in her mouth, but hers had long since disappeared.

Then he felt her hand cup his crotch. Viper found his cock through his pants, and started to stroke him. Troy moaned into the kiss, pressing against her a little more aggressively until she relented and laid back on the bed. His hips rolled against her hand, his body reacting to the contact through the fabric.

He pulled back from the kiss, capturing her lower lip between his teeth. Viper chuckled in response as her hand gave his shaft an affectionate squeeze. Troy released her, placing his hands on her inner thighs to spread her legs. Viper was still covered where it counted, but that was okay. Once her hand was out of the way, he ground the growing bulge in his pants against her, thrusting like the barrier didn't exist in the first place. She exhaled sharply, rolling her hips up to meet his, desiring more than the fleeting tickles of pleasure.

"It works better without your pants on."

"Yeah, duh!" he then mocked her voice. "It works better without your panties on."

"Say the word, and they'll fly the fuck off to who knows where."

"Later," he huffed.

Troy ceased his thrusts, taking note that a significant dark spot appeared on his pants. There was no way he leaked that much. Did the Fruit do that? He glanced down at the Viper's underwear, but black fabric kept its secrets in this lighting. At least until he teased a finger over the material, finding that her arousal had soaked into it.

"Wow," he remarked. His hand lingered to stroke her through her panties. "Someone's ready to go."

"I was ready to go the moment I walked in that door," she lied. Somewhat. The Forbidden Fruit was starting to affect her, that was for sure, but the excitement started before the drug had even touched her tongue.

Troy laughed, licking his fingers to steal a taste. Then, something hit him. He took in a deep breath and couldn't quite explain it. Something smelled good; she smelled good. He never noticed it until now, unless... There was no denying his hunger upon first seeing her stripped down, but that was manageable. Now, he felt like he could hardly stand it.

Viper narrowed her eyes, and grinned up at him, "It's getting to ya, isn't it. Everything smells so much sweeter when the Fruit takes hold. Give in to the sin," she taunted. "Give in to the lust. Put that God cock to good use, and let's break this fucking bed."

He silenced her with a rough kiss. She certainly wasn't wrong, though; there was something intoxicating about her taste, her scent...it made him want to take her where she lay. But he was a God, not some feral animal. He moved his way south when he was done with her mouth, trailing sloppy kisses over her neck, much to her delight. The path continued over her breasts, then down the center of stomach until he was at a crossroads. Viper spread her legs further to welcome whatever he planned as her fingers pushed through his hair.

Troy nipped at one tattoo curling over her inner thigh, golden teeth tugging at her skin before sucking to leave a passionate mark in his wake. Then, he centered his attention on the moist prize between her legs, pressing his tongue against the thin barrier. She tasted almost... sweet? Another effect of the drug, no doubt. Troy teased her through the fabric, enjoying the way it made her squirm, made her breathe, and how her grip tightened on his hair when he bit her softly.

"Stop teasing," there was frustration in her tone, but also a hint of pleading.

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Just move the fucking fabric," she demanded.

Troy looked up at her, and slowly slid a finger up and down the center of her covered cunt, "One more time? You're mumbling or something."

She uttered a noise of complaint, gasping a little when his finger pressed a little firmer against the fabric, continuing to trace her sex, "Move. The. Fabric. Please."

"Ah, the Devil knows how to say please after all," he replied with a wicked grin, stretching the crotch of her underwear to one side to expose the goods beneath; the carpet definitely matched the drapes. He used a couple fingers to spread her flushed skin, exposing her clit to briefly greet it with a flick of his tongue. His tongue then teased over the rest of her, suckling and kissing her folds to drive her further up the wall while savouring her taste; his attentions intensified her arousal, and he greedily lapped up everything she gave him.

The Fruit was designed to enhance pleasure, and it was certainly working as intended for Viper. The fact that he was avoiding her clit summoned just the right amount of frustration. She gasped in desperation, fists closing around his hair while she rolled her hips against his mouth to try and get his tongue to land on that neglected bundle of nerves. Troy cunningly avoided her movements, tracing her entrance instead before he sunk a couple fingers into her wet heat, curling them forward. He fucked her slowly, purposefully as his lips caressed her stomach and thighs; he found a way to unhinge the snake, and he was loving it.

However, he couldn't ignore the straining erection in his pants, either. After a few minutes of tease-fucking her, he gave her what she desired; he closed his lips over her clit, suckling and lapping his tongue over her erect nub. Viper held him in place by his hair lest he dared let his lips wander. He could feel her tense up under his attentions, hear her voice lace her panting as pleasure began to overtake her. Troy's free hand covered one of her breasts, squeezing as she came while long strokes from his tongue pressed against her twitching sex, helping her ride out her orgasm, unrelenting as she squirmed under his attentions.

When she relaxed and let out a sigh of utter, contented relief, Troy pulled back. He was so drunk on her taste and his own lust that he immediately began to undo his belt and pants. She gave him a helping hand; oral was good, but she wanted more than just a pearl shining. The man's erection was quickly freed from his pants, and he cast his glove aside, but took more care with the chains around his neck, stretching to place them on the desk. Viper casually watched him partially disrobe; his pants still clung to his hips, but her attention was definitely focused on something else, and she licked her lips at the sight of him; longer and thicker than the average God. Excitement crawled through her core as she fantasized about that being inside her.

"Hung like a true deity," she complimented.

"All the better to bless you with," he responded.

Troy wasn't giving her any time to rest, but the last thing Viper wanted was a break. The Fruit dampened the sensitivity of post-orgasm nerves, and she was just as eager as he was to get their bodies more intimately acquainted. Troy spit-shined the head of his cock, and positioned it at her entrance, sinking into her as the space between their bodies slowly closed. Viper threw her head back with a gasp, uttering a breathless laugh; a hand pressed against his belly and his thigh to keep him from hilting just yet.

"Ho, shit. Too much blessing," she swallowed hard, and closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of being stretched so wonderfully around him. He groaned softly as her devilish heat enveloped and squeezed him, contrasting with the cold metal gently ensnaring him as her tail slowly snaked around his waist and chest. Troy itched to bury himself the rest of the way into her, but dredged up some patience until she was ready. Instead, he pulled back, and eased in again until her cunt was ready to welcome him in all the way. For the time being, he relished the look on her face; she may not be on her knees worshipping him, but her pleasure-drunk smile was good enough; maybe even better.

Troy growled with approval when her hand slipped from his thigh, and she began to pleasure herself. Then, finally, her other hand stopped pressing against his belly.

"Give me your full blessing, God-King," she said with a toothy grin, and with a quick thrust, she was blessed. "Oh, f-fuck."

His metal arm thudded heavily onto the bed as he climbed further up upon it. She followed suit, pushing herself with him until they were nicely centered on the bed. There, he rolled his hips into hers, uttering a low moan as the drugs heightened his pleasure in combination with fucking a tight, wet cunt. Viper answered his noises of pleasure with her own, hooking her heels behind his thighs as he found a steady rhythm against her.

Troy bent down to taste her neck, golden teeth pressing against and feeling her rapid pulse. Her fingers cupped the back of his neck in silent approval before his tongue lashed over the shallow indents he left behind; then he closed his mouth possessively over her throat. Once his pleasure began to intensify, his rhythm switched to quick, rough movements that made her body jerk with each re-entry. She begged him for more until she was singing his praises once more to the symphony of the groaning bed frame, the slap of skin against skin, and the lewd sounds of what one might refer to as 'good pussy.' Viper squeezed around his cock so perfectly as she came, and the friction soon sent him spilling over the edge; he anointed her insides with his release, growling his pleasure against her skin, and jerking steadily until the spasms stopped. A satisfied sigh washed over her neck before his teeth released her, and pin pricks of dark red seeped to the surface where golden canines pressed too hard; but judging from the blissful look on her face, Viper didn't seem to mind.

The rumors were true about the Forbidden Fruit; it did provide the consumer with extended stamina on top of everything else. He felt ready to go again, and when he pulled out of her, his cock remained just as eager for a second round.

But he would have to wait. That heavy tail slid off him, coiling onto the bed beside its owner. Viper rolled onto her belly, and practically slithered towards him, bright eyes lifting to meet his. Troy sat back on his haunches, watching her curiously as she kissed her way up his semi-naked thigh once she was close enough. Her fingers hooked around the waistband of the pants he almost fucked down to his knees before his cock was graced with a small kiss.

Aha.

Troy shifted on the bed, pulling off his boots and tossing them to the side. Viper happily helped him remove his pants all the way, and they, too, landed somewhere by his desk. Hungrily, she licked and nipped his naked thighs while one hand moved to caress his balls, tugging softly as she slowly worked her way towards worshipping his slick cock. From base to tip, she kissed her way upwards, giving the head of his cock some special attention from her split tongue. The feeling of getting licked from that tongue of hers was certainly a new experience. Troy couldn't tear his eyes off the sight. Small, encouraging moans escaped his throat, and she wrapped her lips around his cock in response, caressing, sucking, and using her hand to rub what she couldn't comfortably get into her mouth. Troy propped himself up on his elbows, groaning and uttering gracious expletives when she worked up a rhythm that was just right.

Then the Viper moved her hand away, meeting his gaze as she slowly sunk further onto his cock, taking in every inch until her nose nuzzled against his pelvis. And she moaned.

"Oh wow," he breathed, biting his lip as the sight and sensation alone made him feel like he could blow his load right then and there, and then she bobbed her head, his cock still in her throat.

"Snakes really do swallow their food whole," he commented, but got no comment in return for obvious reasons.

His belly tightened right as she pulled back, strands of saliva clinging to his spit-drenched erection, and dangling from her lips. She worked him with her hand for a bit, getting some air back into her lungs before her lips returned to wrap around the engorged head of his cock. Troy could feel his balls tightening. It was bizarre to feel the sensation again so soon after coming the first time; The Fruit truly was worth its price. But just when he felt like he was going to have another release, she pulled back and ceased contact entirely. His moans were a mix of pleasure, and pleading as his cock twitched, desperate for her hand to envelop him again.

"No, don't-" he uttered in complaint. Being taken to the edge did feel good, but he didn't want to be just left hanging there either. He panted until the sensations subsided, and all he had to show for it all was a pathetic drop of cum leaking from his tip.

"Oh wow, I didn't think that would work. Thought I was too late," she laughed viciously, watching him react. Viper started to stroke him again, and the sensation immediately flared up.

"How badly do ya want this?" she teased, stopping to lick the bead of cum clinging to head of cock. "How badly do ya wanna cum?"

"Please..." the word surprised him. Enraged him. He was a God, how dare he beg from the Devil.

And she laughed, "I beg your fucking pardon?"

"You heard me the first time!" he barked.

She shot him a sly grin, and let him go so she could turn around on the bed and present her backside to him.

"Come get it, ya slut of a God."

The markings glowed brighter, as if to match the anger on his face. Screw this God-like behaviour, he was upon her like a wild animal, shoving her down on the bed by the back of her neck while his other hand practically ripped the panties off her body. He grabbed the base of her metal tail, ignoring the sharpened edge biting into his fingers, grasping it tight to further keep her in place. Viper gasped when he plunged his cock back into her, and for a moment, the grin was wiped off her face. Perhaps she pushed him too far?

Nah. This was good.

She bit the sheets when he started fucking her again, hard and fast. Viper flinched when his metal hand moved from pinning her, only to roughly grasp her hips with a bruising grip. The ache in her hips only complimented her pleasure under the drug's influence, however, and she moaned as if encouraging further rough treatment. Troy gladly responded, bending down to nip at the back of her neck, pinching tattooed skin between his teeth before he mouthed the back of her shoulders. Viper reached a hand back to toy with her needy clit, her moans becoming more desperate while he had his way with her.

Their second time was brief, but intense. Troy's clamped down on her shoulder when he came, his teeth easily breaking skin. As nice as she tasted elsewhere, he wrinkled his nose at the sample overtaking his tongue. There was the familiar metallic tang, but a bitter flavour also clung to his tongue. It hardly hindered the experience of his orgasm as he finished against her, jerking into her with hard, unkind strokes. The sensation of the bite had her gasping in surprise, but she loved it. The 'gag' of sheets she'd worked into her mouth muffled her cry, but she could do little to mask the quick, heavy breaths escaping her nose as her fingers worked another orgasm from her body. Viper collapsed beneath him when her pleasure subsided, feeling the hot result of their unions running down her thighs as his cock popped free.

The drug was still coursing hard through both their systems, but the intense sex of the last two had taken a chunk out of her. Viper laid unmoving where she was, aftershocks from her orgasm making her legs quiver. Her body yearned for more, but first.. a rest.

Troy, too, seemed to be affected similarly. He draped himself over the fallen serpent, admiring the mark he left on her. It wasn't the mark of the Vault, but it was definitely hotter. His fingers idly traced the serpent ink crawling over her form, looking down at her with a smug smile.

"You moan like a slut."

She reached back and lightly smacked him with a closed fist, but caught him on the metal arm. She shook off the sting, and grumbled, "Hard not to scream when ya play me like a fiddle."

Troy laughed out loud and gave her a firm slap on the ass; she shivered in response. "I didn't know Devil's were open to confessions. I think I could get more confessions out of you before our fun's over."

"Keep fucking me like this, and I'll tell ya my life story."

Troy chuckled, and dragged his tongue over torn flesh. Or maybe that was a bad idea when that bitterness assaulted his taste buds again. Regardless, she shivered again; the stinging sensation felt oddly nice.

"Man.. why do you taste like that? It kinda ruins the experience."

"Hmm? Oh, that's probably from the venom."

"Wait, what? There's venom in your blood?" he looked scandalized.

"Ya could say that. I gotta inject myself with it every few weeks so I don't kill myself if I, say, accidentally bite my tongue."

"And you waited until now to share this information?"

She reached back to give him a reassuring pat on the cheek, "You'll be fine. As long as ya don't have an ulcer or something. Which, since you're not convulsing and dying right now, I'm confident to say you're ulcer-free. Congratulations!" It was an exaggeration; at most, her blood would just make him sick if it found a path to his bloodstream, but his expression was just too good to let him in on the truth today.

Troy shot her a bland look and moved off of her, "I need to get this taste off my tongue.."

Viper chuckled, thinking he was pausing for a beverage break. Instead, her hips were being effortlessly lifted from the bed by that damn metal arm. Once again, his tongue was getting friendly with her dripping pussy; Troy had no reservations about tasting his release mixed with her wetness, either. She looked over her shoulder in delighted surprise.

"Oh geeze, that's hot."

Troy winked at her, licking her from front to back almost hungrily, once, twice; his tongue lingered there before he pulled back, letting his teeth get acquainted with her ass, and the backs of her thighs; he was careful not to leave anymore love bites... yet.

Then, he pushed her down onto her side. Viper didn't resist, and even lifted a leg to rest atop his shoulder as his tongue dragged a path up her inner thigh, returning to caress her sex. The shifted position allowed him to comfortably use a couple fingers to get her melting in his grip once again. She shivered and shuddered as he worked her excited flesh into more of a frenzy. That sweet bliss started to build up in her belly again, but after what she did to Troy, was he about to have his revenge? She bit the back of her hand to silence her pleasure; if he couldn't hear her come, he couldn't stop her; but her body betrayed her silence in the end. Troy held her down hard as she stiffened, and quivered against his mouth, but the God-King wasn't as cruel as the Devil this time. His tongue guided her down another pleasureful path, and she released her hand, demanding more even as the orgasm took its course.

Her urging triggered an eagerness to cover her again, but as soon as he released her, the snake had other ideas. The peak of the Fruit was always an odd one to ride. For some, it made them desperate to fuck, yet unsatiated; Viper was at that point, but too trapped in a lust-drunk haze to realize it. Still shaking from her last climax, Viper spun around on him and swatted his groping hands away. Troy was confused by her actions, then alarmed when he was caught by the throat and roughly pinned to the bed. Viper's hand tightened as he looked up to see her tilt her head to one side, focusing on him with that snake-eye of hers while she straddled his hips.

"Devil's got ya now, God-King," she hissed, her free hand positioning his cock into place; she sunk down on him, all the way to the hilt. Viper leaned forward, bracing her weight with one hand on the bed; the other remained pressed against his throat. He gasped sharply in response at the continued pressure against his neck, unfazed when she gave him a face full of her chest before her hips slapped back against his. Troy soon pried her hand free and sucked in a breath. That was kind of hot... but still.

"Hey, warn me next time you do that shit."

She moaned in response.. maybe. Viper was too into her rhythm to properly answer, but: _man, did it feel good,_ Troy thought. He winced as her nails dug into his shoulder, but it only added to the chorus of sensations he was feeling. He decided to pay those swaying breasts some attention, capturing one of the piercings in his teeth and tugging before he steadied the other with his hand, lavishing it with lusty kisses. Viper breathlessly encouraged his attentions, sparks of pleasure piercing her belly as her movements had her grinding her hips against his just right.

The haze of the drug was starting to settle on him. Possessiveness gripped him, and he wanted to roll her over and have his way with her once more. Instead, he decided she needed another mark to match the one on her shoulder. His mouth pressed over the supple flesh of her chest, and bit down without warning. Viper cried out, hugging his head to her chest as she pressed gritted teeth against the top of his skull. Her rhythm remained unrelenting, and once again the pain mixed perfectly with her pleasure; sparks became lightning coursing through her limbs and core, and the orgasm that followed made her see stars, and tremble. Troy, too, couldn't last under that steady pace and got another taste of pleasure soon after she did. He groaned and growled against her chest, refusing to let go of his prize even though her blood tasted like shit; dark red trickled down his chin, dripping onto his chest.

He only released her when she dug her nails into the sensitive skin on his ribs and dragged downwards. A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she looked down at him, not seeming to care much that she had a couple leaking punctures on her tit. Viper licked his chin before her lips pressed against his. He sighed contentedly into the kiss when she started to move her hips again.

"Another," she demanded.

They were well into the peak of the Forbidden Fruit, and it would soon go downhill from here. The drug in his system continued to keep him hard, and his thoughts clouded with lust, so he was more than happy to oblige her request. His hands grabbed her backside, lifting her just enough to allow him to thrust roughly up into her.

The large bed came in handy as positions were shifted; rolling, sweat-drenched bodies became a tangle of limbs, pulling sheets free, and prolonging release to enjoy the good parts of the drug for as long as they could. It all came a finale with Viper on her stomach, legs together, and Troy atop her once again. His thrusts had calmed to long, slow strokes as his torso rested atop hers. Viper stretched out, enjoying the shift away from rougher sex.

He eased a hand underneath her, and she responded by obediently lifting her hips just enough to grant him passage. Fingers easily found her swollen clit, and he rubbed her in time with his movements. She was more than happy to let him do all the pleasuring this round; to let him treat her like a selfish deity to be carnally worshipped.

Troy's cock pressed against that sweet spot while his fingers played her just right; it was the perfect combination, and she whimpered as her spoiled body granted her one more powerful orgasm. When the sensations subsided, Viper pressed her face into the sheets, and uttered a satisfied sigh. Troy grinned down at her as he continued to ride her, using his feet to spread her legs wider and locking them in place. Viper grit her teeth, then gasped as the occasional thrust stimulated frayed nerves now that her cunt was more exposed to him. Troy's pace quickened until sparks became flames in his belly. His hips jerked harshly against her backside; the pleasure was there, but it felt like he was shooting blanks at this point.

For a moment, they laid together, basking in what should have been an afterglow; but for Viper, the negative after-effects were starting to take hold. It was like a hangover, only it came on quicker, and felt worse. Aches and pains that should have plagued her from the start were making themselves known loud and clear; the bites he left behind stung in an unpleasant way, and her hips ached from the rough handling; the latter was a good ache for now. Troy eventually pulled away from her, and she rolled onto her back, stretching out while hands rubbed her face.

Viper failed to notice the intense look she was getting from the God-King while he was losing a battle to the drug. Thanks to taking the capsule after she did, the Fruit still had its claws in him; his cock was still standing at attention, twitching as he licked his lips. Meanwhile, her mind drifted away from lust to planning the journey back home in the state she knew she was going to be in.

He was back upon her before she could protest, and that lovely cock of his was getting to know her insides for the... who the fuck knew how many times it had been at this point. Her nerves protested his intrusion, but instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his torso, and her legs above his hips. Time, and the last trickle of the drug in her system convinced the greedy Devil that she had one more in her. Beneath the sensitivity, a prickle of pleasure lanced into her belly, twisting, teasing.

Thigh muscles quivered on their own as each thrust made contact with her aching clit, and his cock buried deep to trigger more tired nerves within. Viper arched under Troy, releasing him to twist the sheets in her hands as he fucked desperate noises of pleasure out of her until she was crying out, begging for her release; commanding him not to stop. She didn't realize just how much she was sounding like one of those fake cam whores until she felt the sweet build up hit her like a truck. The bed sheets were released, and she clung to his torso once again, muffling her voice against his chest. It was wonderful music to his ears as he worked her into another unhinged, pleading frenzy.

"Worship me like the God I am, you sweet devil," he groaned as that familiar pressure was beginning to build up while his hips pistoned against hers, rough and unyielding.

Viper's belly tightened, and overworked muscles protested and complained at the build up this time. She tensed beneath him, shooting him such a delicious look of wonderment as sparks - no - spears of pleasure shot through her. Inner muscles closed around him like a vice, providing more delightful friction as he continued to thrust into her spasming cunt.

"Scream for me, Devil. Praise my name," he growled.

She mouthed his shoulder to muffle her yell, uttering a, "F-fuck you, Troy," against his sweat-drenched skin. Then, Viper clamped down. Sharp fangs punctured skin with a satisfying pop, and she clung on; a metallic tang graced her tongue as her orgasm turned her into a quivering mess of nerves.

The bite, though painful, sent off a chain reaction of pleasure and had him toppling over the edge. Fingers dug into her hips as he swore.

"Ahh, shit-" he yelled.

He was surprised he had anything left in him, but it seemed his body was holding out on him. He gave her one last 'blessing', filling her as his hips continued to buck against hers with hard, unkind thrusts. She took it all like a champ, and released him once he ceased his erratic bucking. But it was only to bite him again, this time with less-than-lusty intentions. Her fangs sunk into muscle, and she punished his flesh by twisted her grip while nails dug against skin and metal.

It seemed as if the last of drug leaked out of his system with his orgasm. That bite hurt. A lot. Metal fingers curled around her throat, wrenching her free and pinning her against the bed; fangs tore a path through his skin, raining more red onto the sheets and onto her. She regarded him with surprise, and shifted uncomfortably beneath him as that metal hand squeezed her neck more firmly than before. The concern on her expression was, sadly, short-lived, and a wide, smug, bloody grin spread across her face in its place.

"Didn't know Gods were so greedy. Your greed even out does mine. How sinful," she teased, her voice straining under the pressure.

"What can I say? You're a sweet-tasting fruit. It's hard to have just one bite," he bared and clicked his teeth at her, the grip on her neck unrelenting.

"Glutton."

Troy then felt something heavy and cold wrap around his chest and neck, followed by a nudge against his throat: her fucking tail. The come-down from The Fruit was worsening, and he found his patience was quickly running dry.

"You took the needle out. I could snap your neck faster than you could choke me," he warned.

"Ya saw me take -a- needle out. There might be more, there might not be. I could be bluffing, or maybe I ain't. Care to play a little game of roulette, God-King-gkk."

The hand squeezed harder, and even though her voice caught in her throat, the grin never left her face. It pissed him off, and that damn tail tip kept nudging at his throat, taunting him.

His hand eventually relaxed when he realized they reached a power stalemate, and she sucked in a deep breath as he released her. Troy peered down at her with annoyance as he leaned back. But oh, what a sight it was to behold. Her pale, freckled skin was angry and red where contact and friction occurred ruthlessly, and still flushed with arousal in other places. Darker patches on her sweat-drenched flesh were beginning to bloom, where passion made him grip too hard, and their mixed fluids leaked from where they were still joined, staining the sheets alongside the blood shed. And then there was the look she was giving him - that bloody, hungry look like she wanted to replay what they just put themselves through; or maybe she just wanted to sink her teeth into him again. Either way, it made his guts twist with excited anticipation.

But this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. She was supposed to be here to worship him, not- ah, fuck. He withdrew his limp cock from her swollen sex and crawled backwards. Viper brought her legs together and stretched out like some satisfied goddess despite the throbbing sensation in her head. Troy hated it- no, that wasn't true. He was just being petulant because he realized he was the one doing most of the 'worshipping'.

And he would do it all again in a heartbeat, and part of that angered him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and laid back with a groan next to her sprawled out form. He could feel the throb of a headache beginning to blossom, and his arm draped over his eyes to shield them from the colorful lights.

_Welcome to a fucking sex hangover,_ he thought.

He ignored the foot nudging his side, but took note of the weight shifting on the bed, getting closer to him. She was draped atop him next.

"Did ya know ya taste divine," she licked her bloody lips when he peeked up at her. He scowled.

"Oh my god, Viper, enough. If you're going to stick around for a cuddle, then please shut up."

She laughed upon hearing her name, delighted that she was getting to him, "Ya know, I really thought ya were gonna choke me out, there. Sorry, Troy, but I ain't really into that kinda kinky shit."

"You weren't as boring as I thought you'd be," he lied; boring was the last word he'd use to describe their play date, "so I figured I'd keep you around for a little longer. Consider yourself spared for now, but if you keep testing my patience..."

She stuck a finger near one of the fang holes she left in him, smearing the blood around to mix with the red markings on his shoulder, "Mmm, right. Spared by the Gods. Thing is, I thought Gods ain't supposed to bleed."

He raised his metal arm, prepared to swat her off him like an annoying fly, but then she nuzzled him almost tenderly. The metal arm fell back to the bed with a dull thump.

"Damned and Divine. Ain't we a pair," she kissed the corner of his mouth then whispered, "But even Gods shouldn't place too much trust in Devils."

Icy blue eyes regarded her with concern, and then he felt a sharp, cold, prick in his side; he couldn't help the alarmed noise that escaped his throat. Troy reached down just as the bloody needle extracted from his skin and her tail posed behind her, ready to strike again. He stared up at her in shock while she smiled devilishly down at him.

_Of course there was more than one needle, you fool._ "No... w-why did you do that?" Fuck, was she after his arm after all?

There was no pain or discomfort from the venom she injected, but panic set in regardless, quickening the spread of it through his body. His limbs began to feel like they weighed a thousand pounds each, and he could do little to resist her when she pinned his arms above his head.

She leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You spare me, I spare ya in return. The Fruit's gonna make ya feel like absolute shit, but ya won't feel a thing if you're knocked out, eh? Ya can thank me later.

Oh, and don't worry, God-King. You're bloody secret is safe with me."

Her split tongue traced the stretched lobe of his ear before she pulled back to peer into his rapidly faltering vision. He tried to speak, but his tongue felt too big for his mouth to form words. The venom worked quickly in his exhausted state. The last thing he remembered before it took him completely was a murmured, "Ya know how to find me if ya wish to sin again," and the chill that took him when the warmth of her body slithered off him.

\--

She sat beside him for a few moments after the tranquilizer took hold, studying the slumbering God, and even daring to trace a few of his skull tattoos with her fingers. The throb in her head had become more harsh, and she winced a bit, half wishing she could stick herself with her own tail and fall into a blissful, pain-free slumber, too. Alas, by design, she was resistant to even her most mild venom.

Despite the pain in her head and body, Viper tugged some of the ruined sheets free to cover Troy, and preserve some dignity lest someone come to find him before the venom wore off; she even tucked a pillow under his head.

When her task was done, she collected her things and quickly got dressed, making sure to grab her extracted needle from his desk. And as if to remind Troy this wasn't some overly vivid dream he had, she purposely left her torn panties hanging on the back of his chair.


End file.
